oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Angrit Blastdust
History Angret grew up to the beat of the anvil and loud discharge of black powder. Raised by two hardworking loving parents she barely had a trouble in the world. Under their tutelage she was able to learn many things about blacksmithing and the explosive black powder from which their family's name derived came from. She was doing fine and dandy same with her parents shop until one demonstration gone awry. It was a nice sunny morning in the middle of town square. Angret and her father were advertising Dwarven made muskets "Made to blast teh biggest holes in the smallest time!" proclaimed her father to a small group of adventurers. At the time they didn't seem too convinced by his claims so he made a bet with the bunch. "If Muh young spawn cant blast a mighty hole in that there chest plate ovr there ill sell em to yeh third of the price!" the group agreed cause even if they didn't want the muskets they could sell them at a profit. Angret stood from the target 40 feet away breath calm and ready. she produced the powder horn from her bag and filled the musket. The iron ball was dropped in second then rammed into the bottom. She checked the street to see if there were any passersby raised the rifle and fired. Time went by very slowly as the musket exploded in her hands she could see every thing. The horrified faces of her father, adventurers, Sammy from across the way and the flames accompanied by shrapnel as they encroached her face. before passing out she heard the peng of the iron ball pricing the chest plate. After the accident Angrets face became disfigured from the burns and the shrapnel in turn obliterated her eye. Business was down as well, after all who wanted to buy an item that had as much potential to kill yourself as your enemy. After they blasted through their savings each family member had to take up odd jobs just to survive the winter. Work came hard for Angret as the scars put most people off making interviews tough. Seeing herself as a burden to ma and pa she soon left town with one of the many unsold muskets that collected dust in the workshop to to try and make it as an adventurer. 1006-1007 She arrived in Falador on a Scorcher of a hot summer day. No one by her side but the rifle she later nicknamed the Dwarven word for worthless she arrived alone. The caravan she was traveling with was a few towns ahead. They had split because she and the caravan master had a disagreement that they could not reconcile. It did not take long for her to find her first job as soon as she stepped out of her room she was thrown in with a mishmash of other adventurers who were slightly more experienced than her and a Gorilla. It was a simple mission to do some recon in a near by forest where she fought some butterflies with possible undead origins. Many of the gathered adventurers fled leaving Angret and a few others behind to fell the swarm. In the end there were no causality's apart from the Gorilla that was brought along by one of the adventurers who stayed. She swore an oath to herself that she was not to lower herself to the standards of those who ran away Blastdust's raise no cowards. Her first weeks in Falador she completed quite a bit of commissioned adventuring but none of it stuck with her more than her first arena fight. She had joined it on a whim her coin pouch was quite heavy from the days proceeding and this was only going to add to that wealth. No where in her mind did she ever think she was going to meet the love of her life. At first she felt he was a very crude man chuckling at the sight of Worthless exploding in her hands and when she went into melee with him he made quite a few lewd jokes that she did not have full comprehension of at the time. He was quite the handsome fellow, well maybe a bit more on the pretty side but she did not hate that. After feeling the adrenaline at the arena she left for the bar where she once again met the eternally youthful looking Drow man. He made his intentions clear there and then. After a few more meetings some denial and a few words to try and keep herself chaste the two became engaged (that date of the wedding is unknown longlived races are in no rush). Angret had played some roll in the defense of Falador during the siege she and two other snipers layed waste to the undead below she was handsomely rewarded. After the siege she had tried to gain entry into the government for various reasons. She tried for one of the least contested positions and met a rival, fellow linguist quill, the two were dismissively put down in front of their peers for being short and Angret's choice in a romantic partner, the people elected that no one should take the position. After this humiliation Angret locked herself in her inn room allowing very few visitors for a year and four months lamenting many things. Such as those adventurers she had met in her early days have long surpassed her, and those who were under her have found greater success than she could ever hope for. 1007~Present: Nothing as of yet Life as a Tinkerer in 1006: For the first few months in Falador in the days of Worthless Angret had tried to establish herself as an independent gunsmith. This endeavor how ever had proved fruitless. Through a combination of bad sales pitches, the explosion at the arena, and her performance in one of the first undead horde attacks the Blastdust line of fire arms collected regular dust in her inn room. Even as the models have become more advanced adding break reloading and more recently bolt action there was a certain stigma around guns that existed even here in Falador. Tinkering mostly for herself so she may keep up with other adventurers she went through many iterations of the Blastdust rifle and continued making lucrative amounts of money. During the tech boom she had grown excited this was her time or so she thought. It would seem there was another Tinkerer in town that worked with guns cause those rifles collected dust just as the last batch. This other Tinkerer sold guns that carried more power than she could muster it would seem that adventuring had made her standards slack and shirk her research. After this she hit the books harder than before and is better for it. Appearance Angret is a short and stocky like many of her kin with free flowing hair that sits a little past shoulder length. Her hair is styled to the minimum but she prefers to have a patch covering her left eye where she has a burn scar covering most of that side. Aside from that Angret appears to be in resting bitch face. Scars: Eye scar received years prior Shoulder scar from where a gargoyle crited her with its gargoyle axe. Personality Likes to keep to herself most of the time Angret isn't one to seek out social interaction though she wont deny it. In a fight that isnt going well specifically for her she becomes extremely distressed barely holding on to her oath to Kols not to run away from adversity. On the contrary when she does super well she begins to become pumped yelling at her enemies and goading them on. Holds great enmity towards mages of any sort and goes out of her way to not use magical weapons of any sort. though this slim bit of morality does not apply towards magical items of other origins -Inferiority complex -fear of speaking to large crowds Friends -Yaksha: Future husband Other acquaintances -Galadren Feldspar: A bowbenter who feels like the old way can still trump moderized weaponry -Quill: A fellow linguist Enemies -Everyman: A one sided hatred that began after the humiliation at the council hall in 1006 when she tried to better herself by trying to overcome her social phobia. Aspirations Some things on her bucket list involve -piloting a suit of steam armor looks interesting -perfect her knowledge on firearms -own a dog -Marriage Category:Old Lore